


Truss You Up

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Chris Evans x reader, F/M, captainofherheart, chris evans fanfic - Freeform, chris evans fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Chris x reader as they prepare Thanksgiving dinner





	Truss You Up

“Need any help,” Chris asks as his arms encircle your waist and his lips find that spot on the right side of your neck. One of his hands slowly pulls away and reaches for the bottle of white wine on the counter. Seeing this, you quickly stop mashing the potatoes in your pot and slap the hand. “That’s for basting!”

“Then why do you have a glass of it over there?”

Caught red-handed you quip, “I as tasting it for quality control.”

“Uh-huh,” he says slowly as he retreats, bringing the hand back to your body and hugging you to him. “Can’t I just have a little? Don’t make me beg and ‘wine’ for it.”

You comically groan at the pun. He nuzzles in again and you pause your potato mashing long enough to turn your head and plant a kiss on his cheek. Chris reaches around you once more but this time when he reaches for the glass, instead of the bottle, and his hand is safe. He sips the white wine, nods his approval, and takes another before setting the glass back down. 

“Actually, I do have a job for you. The turkey is stuffed but I didn’t get a chance to finish it off yet. Can you truss the legs up for me and then slather the herb butter on it, please?”

“You got it!” he says, releasing you after another quick kiss and moving over to the bird. As he begins measuring out and cutting string, you hear him whistling a tune you recognize as “Whistle While You Work.” You can’t stop the smile that comes upon your lips as you listen to him while you pour warmed milk into the potatoes. 

That smile becomes even wider as Chris starts singing a new song.

“Gonna truss you up with my string. All over, all over.” 

He catches you giving him the side eye and starts wiggling the turkey’s legs, making them pause after each movement as if they’re posing. 

“Madonna fan are you?” 

“I can vogue with the best of them. So can Tommy here.”

“Tommy?”

“Tom Turkey.”

“Oh, I see. Didn’t know you guys were acquainted.”

Chris now has the turkey tied up and is starting in on the butter, getting it under the skin. Out of the corner of your eye, you see him look your way as he begins kneading it onto the bird. 

“Having fun playing with your meat, Chris?” Caught off guard he barks out a laugh. The sound is infectious as always and you barely get your face back under control when he starts to sing again, swaying his hips this time.

“Gonna butter your breasts and your wings. Rub butter all over your body.”

He times it perfectly and there is no controlling the giggle that escapes you when you hear those words. The softened butter you just chopped into cubes and are dropping into the pot end up dropping onto the counter surrounding it instead. It’s difficult to focus on the task at hand with him being so silly and utterly adorable. 

You meet each other’s eyes and that quick glance shows you that he’s enjoying the mischief making. 

“Gonna get you plump and juicy,” he sings next and, when you look at him again, he gives you a wink and juts his chin towards the island behind you and continues, “and onto that counter.”

You shake your head slowly from side to side, adding salt and pepper to your pot and chuckling to yourself, a broad smile playing across your face. You should know better than to encourage him. 

“Can’t wait till I can eat you-”

“Chris!” 

“Gobble, gobble!” is his response before he busts out laughing. You give the mashed potatoes one last swirl before covering the pot to keep them warm. You step away and over to Chris, who is now washing his hands. 

Coming up beside him, you bump his hip and then you both begin to playfully nudge each other out of the way as you reach into the sink to wash your own hands. 

“I kinda wish I’d waited for you to do the stuffing,” you say with a wink.

“Well, I can still do some stuffing, there’s plenty of time,” he says while wiggling his brows devilishly.

You shut off the water, taking the towel he extends towards you. When you move to take it he uses it to pull you into him, wrapping his arms around your body for a deep kiss. When it ends you tell him, “I love when you help me in the kitchen.”  
Chris shoots you a boyish grin and one more smooch before he moves around you to get the turkey into the oven. Once it’s in, he grabs the still clean turkey baster in one hand and your wine glass in the other. 

“We’ve got 30 minutes, let’s get basted!” You roll your eyes at the new pun, but when he starts coming at you with the syringe, you squeal and dash around him. Once past him, you turn to face him as you continue to step backwards as he stalks you. 

“Now, about that stuffing,” he says as he lunges for you, dropping the syringe onto the counter. You squeal and he grabs the bottle of wine with his now free hand before chasing you upstairs to the bedroom.


End file.
